


The past is always forgotten

by Oddballme



Series: New endings to Attack on Titan [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Everyone in the survey corps is dead, M/M, Something that you should think about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddballme/pseuds/Oddballme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speak to the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The past is always forgotten

Our lives were just erased. Just like that, they weren't there anymore. It was like someone had just came by and wiped our names, our lives out of existence. The worst thing is that even though we lived and fought among them, we weren't remembered. All those souls won't ever even believe that we had come before them. The past is written by the winners and the losers aren't in those stories, they are replaced by villains and evil creatures. But the funniest thing is the backwards evil is live. When that isn't what the losers were able to do.


End file.
